Potret
by Grey Cho
Summary: Terima kasih. Kau telah mengenalkanku pada dunia dengan cara yang berbeda ... melalui lembaran potret ini. [AU]


**Hinata's POV**

Aku tidak ingat bagaimana aku menjalani kehidupanku selama ini. Setiap hari, waktuku seolah berhenti. Jika tidak melihat kalender yang ada di dekat meja, kurasa aku tidak akan tahu bahwa waktu di dunia ini terus berjalan. Ya, waktu di dunia ini tetap berjalan, tapi waktuku berhenti. Didiagnosis memiliki penyakit berat, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan ruangan ini sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Menginjak tujuh belas tahun, semuanya masih sama. Aku masih menjadi penghuni setia ruangan ini, hanya ditemani selang infus dan wewangian yang berasal dari obat.

Sejak kecil aku tidak bisa bersekolah sebagaimana anak sebayaku. Tubuhku akan lemas tiba-tiba dan kesadaranku lenyap. Kondisiku yang seperti ini membuatku harus menjalani perawatan di rumah. Sampai akhirnya, orang tuaku menyerah dan mengirimku kemari. Hidup seperti dan mati, sebenarnya mana yang lebih baik?

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

( _I don't take any profit by publishing this fict_ )

AU

SasuHina

 **Potret**

Aku tidak ingat kapan pernah berteman dengan pemuda di sisiku, pemuda yang saat ini tengah duduk di sisi ranjang dan menyisir perlahan helaian _indigo_ milikku. Seolah menjadi kewajibannya, pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke ini selalu datang menjengukku, nyaris setiap waktu. Aku bahkan sudah terbiasa dengan dirinya. Aku terbiasa merasakan sapuan jemari lembut sang pemuda di rambutku. Sasuke selalu melakukannya jika sudah menyisir rambutku. Terkadang, dia akan repot-repot memilin rambutku dan menghiasnya dengan jepit manis.

Kami berdua tidak banyak bertukar kata. Hanya dia, aku, dan keheningan. Jika tidak ada topik untuk dibicarakan, mulut kami seolah dirajut untuk diam. Tidak ada seorang pun di antara kami yang memaksakan diri untuk bicara. Kami membiarkan obrolan itu muncul dengan sendirinya, mengalir begitu saja.

"Ini foto yang kudapat saat aku pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan kemarin. Kau bilang ingin tahu seperti apa pusat perbelanjaan itu, bukan?"

Beberapa lembar foto dia letakkan di atas selimut yang menutupi sebagian tubuhku. Aku mengulurkan tangan dan memandangi satu per satu foto yang disodorkannya. Aku penasaran dengan wujud dunia luar. Aku tidak bisa melihat layar laptop atau _handphone_ karena dokter bilang kedua benda itu bisa memengaruhi kondisi kesehatanku. Aku tidak akan pernah tahu bagaimana rupa dunia ini jika saja Sasuke tidak melakukan ini untukku. Aku tidak terang-terangan meminta kepadanya untuk memotret pemandangan sekitar. Aku pun tidak pernah secara gamblang mengatakan keingintahuanku terhadap dunia ini. Dia, Sasuke, memahaminya. Dia paham dan menawarkan diri untuk mengabulkan keinginanku.

Aku tidak tahu apakah sang pemuda memang gemar memotret atau tidak. Setiap datang, dia akan memberikanku foto-foto ini. Sasuke bilang, semua foto itu hasil usahanya sendiri. Aku terkesan. Bukan hanya memotret untukku, sang pemuda juga akan mendeskripsikan setiap fotonya.

Aku memperlihatkan selembar foto. Potret senja. Tidak ada apa pun di dalam foto itu selain awan dan langit yang menyatu.

"Ini indah sekali," kagumku.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Syukurlah jika kau menyukai foto itu. Foto itu kuambil saat sore hari di dekat taman. Warna jingganya indah, aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memotretnya."

Aku ikut terkekeh kecil. Merasa sepasang bola mata hitam memandangku intens, aku terus memandangi foto di tanganku. Sasuke adalah pemuda aneh. Terkadang dia menjadi pemuda dingin yang bisa diam seribu bahasa, menjadi pemuda ceria yang sanggup menjabarkan sesuatu panjang lebar (terutama jika menyangkut foto-fotonya), atau menjadi pemuda yang membuatku salah tingkah seperti ini. Selanjutnya, aku mendengar derit kecil dari ranjangku. Sang pemuda telah beranjak dari ranjang. Jam besuk sudah habis dan pemuda itu harus angkat kaki dari sini.

Sebelum melangkah pergi, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Jarak antara kami mungkin hanya terjeda satu jengkal saja. Aku bisa mencium aroma yang menguar dari tubuh sang pemuda, seperti aroma rerumputan. Menyegarkan.

Dibuat terpaku, Sasuke membuka mulut.

"Suatu saat, kita berdua akan pergi ke sana. Kau pasti bisa melihat pemandangan itu secara langsung, Hinata. Pasti."

Dengan itu, ruangan serba putih ini menyisakan diriku seorang. Aku yang terhenyak sendirian usai mendengar ucapan sang pemuda berambut hitam. Apakah itu janji? Apakah itu permintaan sang pemuda? Apakah itu keinginan sang pemuda?

Apakah itu sugesti sang pemuda kepada dirinya sendiri? 'Suatu saat' yang dimaksud itu … kapan? Adakah jaminan seperti itu untukku? Adakah jaminan bahwa kelak aku bisa keluar dari ruangan ini dan melihat pemandangan dengan mata kepalaku sendiri?

* * *

Aku memandangi jam dinding bulat yang menempel di atas pintu. Inderaku sudah tumpul. Aku tidak tahu siang dan malam. Ketika pertama kali berada di ruangan ini, aku sulit membedakan siang dan malam. Cahaya mentari tidak masuk ke ruangan ini. Ayah, ibu, dan adik perempuanku tidak pernah memberitahuku soal waktu dan aku tidak pernah bertanya pada mereka. Sasuke-lah yang lantas meletakkan jam dinding dan kalender di ruangan ini. Setiap datang kemari, dia akan mencoret tanggal yang sudah berlalu.

Sejak kapan sebenarnya aku mulai mengenal sang pemuda? Seperti apa sebenarnya pertemuan pertama kami? Yang kutahu, Sasuke tak pernah luput dari pandanganku. Keberadaannya bahkan melebihi keberadaan keluargaku. Ayah, ibu, dan Hanabi pun tampak tak sungkan dengannya. Terbukti dari bagaimana sang pemuda dapat keluar-masuk ruangan ini tanpa harus meminta izin terlebih dahulu pada mereka.

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku dan membuka laci kecil di sisi kiri ranjang. Sasuke menempatkan foto-foto miliknya ke dalam sebuah album berwarna _violet_ dan menyimpannya di laci. Aku mmebolak-balik halaman album, menelisik setiap potret yang ada. Sesekali tawa meluncur dari bibirku ketika melihat potret yang lucu. Sasuke memotret teman-teman sekolahnya. Mereka semua berpose konyol. Ada pemuda berambut pirang yang meletakkan pensil dikedua lubang hidungnya, ada pemuda berambut seperti nanas yang tertidur di atas meja dengan beberapa orang di sekelilingnya yang berpose seperti mendoakan sang pemuda, ada dua gadis berambut merah muda dan pirang yang sepertinya tengah bertengkar, dan masih banyak lagi.

Membolak-balik album, aku kembali ke halaman pertama. Tidak ada foto yang ditempelkan di sana.

" _Kenapa halaman pertamanya kosong? Kau tidak menaruh foto di situ?"_

Ketika bertanya, pemuda itu justru mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" _Hinata, tadi ada perayaan di pusat Tokyo."_

Aku masih penasaran dengan rahasia di balik kosongnya halaman pertama album tersebut. Namun, tak memilih terlalu ambil pusing. Merasa lemas, aku kembali membaringkan tubuhku. Aku masih ingin terjaga. Namun, tubuhku selalu berontak. Sejak lahir, aku harus berjuang melawan rasa sakit dan lemas berlebih di tubuhku. Awalnya, aku terbiasa untuk melawan. Aku mencoba bangun tidak peduli selemas apa pun. Aku mencoba terjaga walaupun sembari menahan sakit. Namun, kekinian, aku mulai menyerah. Tujuh belas tahun memikul penyakit memang bukan perkara mudah. Aku lelah.

* * *

"Hinata?"

Aku merasakan sentuhan hangat di dahiku. Ketika terbangun, telapak tangan Sasuke bertengger di sana. Dia selalu menjadi orang pertama yang menyambutku saat aku terjaga. Dia akan menyapaku dengan senyumannya. Seharusnya begitu. Entah karena mendengar kabar mengenai kondisiku atau memang sang pemuda sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk memaksakan diri, Sasuke tidak lagi menunjukkan senyumannya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau sadar? Kau tidak pernah lagi menampakkan senyumanmu di depanku, padahal itulah yang kuharapkan. Aku ingin melihat senyumanmu. Harapan itu jauh lebih besar jika dibandingkan dengan harapanku untuk hidup lama."

Aku mengangkat tanganku dan menyentuh pipi sang pemuda. "Aku merindukan dirimu yang sedang tersenyum, Sasuke-kun."

Tidak ada reaksi apa pun. Sasuke seperti kehilangan kata-kata. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia, Sasuke. Tidak apa-apa walaupun aku tidak bisa melihat dunia luar. Tidak apa-apa walau harus hidup seperti ini. Kau mengenalkanku pada dunia luar melalui potret ini. Kau mengenalkanku pada kehidupan lain dari yang pernah kujalani selama ini. Oleh karena itu, aku ingin kau tersenyum.

* * *

Rasa nyeri tak terkira membuat ayah dan ibu yang tengah menungguiku panik. Samar sebelum hilang kesadaran, aku melihat mereka berdua menangis sembari mengguncang-guncang tubuhku. Rasa sakit yang menjalar melebihi batas maksimalku mau tak mau menghilangkan kesadaranku sama sekali.

Ruangan ini akhirnya kuhuni. Ruang ICU. Jika sudah berada di sini, tidak ada lagi jalan kembali. perlahan tapi pasti, tubuhku mulai tidak bisa kukendalikan. Rasanya bukan seperti tubuhku sendiri. Setiap makanan yang masuk hanya berakhir sampai di lidah. Aku bergantung pada cairan yang dialirkan melalui selang infus untuk menyokong diriku. Setiap beberapa saat sekali, rasa sakit itu kian menjadi-jadi dan membuatku harus meremas ranjang sekuat tenaga. Aku mengerang. Namun, suaraku tidak bisa kukeluarkan.

Aku mulai berpikir 'alangkah baiknya jika aku mati'.

Pemikiran ini rupanya sejalan dengan pemikiran orang tuaku.

Aku mendengar ribut-ribut di luar. Aku tidak bisa membuka kelopak mataku yang terasa amat berat. Sayup, aku bisa mencerna pembicaraan tersebut.

"Suntik mati? _Anata_ , apa kau yakin?!"

"Aku tidak tahan melihat Hinata kesakitan seperti itu!"

Aku menarik napas. Itu putusan yang tepat. Namun, itu artinya aku harus berpisah dengan Sasuke. Kematian ditakuti karena manusia yang mati tidak bisa kembali hidup. Kematian ditakuti karena memisahkan siapa pun. Kematian ditakuti karena menyisakan kesendirian.

Wajah Sasuke yang terlihat gusar membuatku mengusapkan tanganku ke pipinya. Dia tahu perihal rencana suntik mati itu. Dia menganggap aku belum mengetahuinya. Dia ingin memberitahuku. Tentu saja itu bukan hal mudah.

"Aku sudah tahu, Sasuke-kun. Aku mengetahuinya."

Maka dari itu, aku membuat permohonan. Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa waktuku bersamanya. Aku ingin mengulang masa-masa bahagia yang kurasakan dengan kehidupanku yang seperti ini. Sasuke paham apa yang kumaksud. Dia menyandarkan kepalaku ke dada bidangnya. Dia menunjukkan album yang dibawanya kemari. Ajaib. Aku tahu aku akan mati. Namun, aku masih bisa tersenyum seperti ini. Kugerakkan jemariku. Kuraih kamera yang tergeletak di dekatku. Dengan bantuan Sasuke, aku berhasil mengabadikan beberapa objek. Namun, ada satu objek yang kurang. Aku ingin mengabadikan pemuda yang kusayangi ini.

Kupotret dia secara spontan. Namun, hasilnya tidak bagus. Paling tidak, aku bisa terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi Sasuke saat menahan silau. Kuminta dia untuk tersenyum. Ini … permintaan terakhirku. Aku ingin album ini terisi foto dirinya yang tersenyum. Aku tahu permintaanku rasanya mustahil. Aku melihat mata Sasuke yang berkaca. Dia mati-matian menahan tangis dan aku justru memintanya untuk tersenyum.

Aku membiarkan Sasuke terdiam. Sampai akhirnya, aku memberikan aba-aba untuknya. Suara kamera dan cahaya silau menandakan bahwa aku telah berhasil mengabadikan momen terakhir kami berdua. Aku tersenyum mendapati hasil potretku. Di sana, di kamera itu, ada potret Sasuke yang tengah tersenyum dengan air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya. Air mataku sendiri sudah tak mampu terbendung dan akhirnya meleleh.

Sasuke, terima kasih untuk saat-saat yang kau berikan. Terima kasih untuk banyak potret yang kau perlihatkan. Terima kasih untuk senyumanmu. Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Kita berdua sudah berhasil memenuhi album ini. Kau sudah berhasil memenuhi hidupku. Album yang penuh sudah saatnya ditutup. Kehidupan yang penuh pun … sudah saatnya diakhiri. Saat seperti ini, ingatan saat kita berjumpa berkelebat. Aku ingat jelas semuanya. Kau pemuda yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiriku dan menyodorkan tangan.

" _Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa namamu?"_

* * *

 **Potret**

 **Sasuke's POV**

Awal perjumpaanku dengan gadis itu kurasa sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Aku gemar memotret. Aku ingin mengabadikan setiap momen dalam hidupku dan mengenangnya kembali kelak. Hobi memotret inilah yang lantas membawaku pada sang gadis. Gadis itu … Hyuuga Hinata.

Kala itu, aku tengah berjalan di sekitar taman. Aku tidak pernah keberatan berjalan jauh dari rumahku demi mendapatkan potret yang membuatku puas. Kaki ini membawaku melangkah ke mana pun yang kuinginkan. Saat memotret dan mencari bahan untuk dipotret inilah aku merasakan kebebasan. Aku merasa menggenggam kebebasan.

"Sekali ini saja, Ayah. Biarkan aku berada di sini. Sebentar saja. Aku ingin merasakan semilir angina dan hangatnya mentari untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya, setidaknya sebelum aku terus mendekam di ruangan itu mulai hari ini."

Aku kembali melajukan kaki dan mencari bahan untuk kupotret, mengabaikan beragam percakapan yang masuk ke telingaku. Aku tak pernah menduga bahwa suara lembut yang kudengar saat itu, yang juga tak kuindahkan adanya, justru menjadi suara yang selalu ingin kudengar.

Di taman, aku mendapatkan banyak potret yang bagus. Namun, belum ada satu pun potret yang benar-benar membuatku takjub. Aku teringat kata-kata seorang teman dari klub fotografi.

" _Jika tidak menemukan potret yang diharapkan, pejamkan matamu dan memotretlah secara acak."_

Mengetes tips yang kuterima, aku memejamkan mata sembari berjalan perlahan. Jika menubruk pengunjung, aku hanya tinggal minta maaf. Aku menekan tombol di kameraku dan membuka mata. Seakan waktuku berhenti sejenak, aku tidak bisa berkedip. Pemandangan yang barusan kutangkap dengan kameraku, pemandangan yang kulihat dari lensa kameraku saat ini, membuatku terkesima. Objek yang kupotret kali ini kurasa menjadi objek pertama yang membuat jantungku berdegup amat kencang.

Aku memotret seorang gadis yang tengah duduk di atas sebuah kursi roda dan tersenyum damai sembari memandang ke depan. Semilir angin yang menerbangkan beberapa helai rambutnya menambah kecantikan yang dipancarkannya. Selain itu, entah mengapa pemandangan di sekitar sang gadis tampak sangat indah. Mentari tampak begitu hangat memantulkan cahayanya dan rerumputan terlihat lebih segar dari biasanya. Alam seolah mendukung potret sang gadis dan bersolek.

Tanganku gemetaran. Aku memegang kameraku dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Dengan tidak tahu malu, aku menghampiri sang gadis dan mengulurkan tanganku.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Siapa namamu?"

Ya, perkenalan kami berdua seperti itu. Spontan.

* * *

Informasi tentang sang gadis yang berhasil kuhimpun membuatku tercengang. Ketika aku bisa pergi ke mana pun dan menyelami hobiku, ada seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak dapat mengenyam kehidupan selayaknya manusia lain. Hinata hanya pernah menjejakkan kakinya satu kali dan itu ketika kami bertemu. Itulah permintaan Hinata sebelum dia menjalani perawatan intensif di ruangan serba putih yang mulai saat itu menjadi kediaman barunya. Kediaman atau mungkin kerangkeng baginya.

Hinata bukanlah gadis yang kuat. Namun, dia gadis yang cukup tegar. Jika pembesuk datang, dia akan serta-merta menghapus air matanya dan mengulaskan senyuman seolah tidak ada apa pun yang terjadi. Tentu saja mata kami tidak dapat dikelabui. Jejak air mata dan kelopak yang sembab menjadi bukti bahwa ada tangisan sesaat lalu. Aku tidak tutup mata dengan penderitaannya. Namun, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa pun. Hal yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menarik tubuh sang gadis untuk bersandar padaku dan menumpahkan tangisannya.

Satu demi satu, aku menyadari banyak hal yang berhubungan dengan Hinata. Aku sadar betapa sepinya ruangan ini. Aku heran, bagaimana bisa Hinata bertahan seorang diri? Tidak ada lagi orang yang membesuk sang gadis terkecuali ayah, ibu, adik kandungnya, dan aku. Seorang sepupu hanya datang jika liburan tiba. Itu pun hanya untuk duduk di luar ruangan dan berbincang dengan keluarga Hinata.

"Tolong izinkan saya menemani Hinata saat jam besuk."

Itu kali pertama aku membungkuk hormat di depan orang lain demi izin untuk bisa menemani Hyuuga Hinata. Ada kilat keheranan yang disiratkan orang tua sang gadis. Namun, mereka menyetujuinya. Aku bisa datang kapan pun selagi jam besuk dan mendampingi sang gadis.

* * *

Lembaran foto yang kuselipkan di dalam sebuah buku catatan bertebaran di sisi ranjang Hinata. Gadis yang napasnya tengah tersengal hanya bisa menolehkan kepalanya.

"Itu apa, Sasuke-kun?"

Aku mengumpulkan foto yang berjatuhan dan merapikannya. Kujajarkan foto itu di antara jemariku. Bisa kutangkap pandangan berbinar yang diberikan Hinata ketika melihat foto di tanganku secara bergantian. Benar juga. Gadis di depanku ini amat jarang melihat ke luar ruangan. Dia pasti ingin tahu bagaimana dunia ini terlihat, setidaknya dari hasil tangkapan kamera. Dengan itu, aku menawarkan diri untuk membantunya mengetahui dunia ini.

Hinata tersenyum lembut. Matanya mulai terpejam. Saat itulah aku sadar, Hinata bukan lagi sekadar objek foto yang istimewa. Dia adalah gadis istimewa untukku.

* * *

Kondisi Hinata tidak membaik dari hari ke hari. Ayah dan ibunya mengatakan bahwa kondisi Hinata stabil. Uratku berkedut. Apanya yang stabil? Gadis itu bisa lemas seketika, bisa dalam kondisi kritis seketika, dan bahkan harus berjuang melawan rasa sakit! Itukah yang dinamakan stabil?

Dokter berusaha menenangkanku. Aku tahu, aku hanya mulai tidak menerima kondisi Hinata. Aku mulai mengidamkan kesehatan sang gadis dan membayangkan betapa bahagianya jika bisa mengajak Hinata pergi ke luar. Semakin mendambakan hal itu, semakin besar keputusasaan yang muncul.

"Sasuke-kun? Kau sedang apa?"

Hinata sedikit tampak sehat. Hari ini, dia bisa duduk di sisi ranjang meski muka pucat dan alur napas yang tidak stabil menyertainya. Aku sendiri tengah duduk bersila di dekat ranjang. Beberapa lembar foto berserakan di sekitarku.

Aku mengangkat sebuah benda kotak berwarna _violet_. "Ini album foto. Aku sedang memasukkan foto-foto yang kuambil. Aku akan menyimpannya di laci, jadi kau bisa melihat-lihat foto ini kapan saja."

"Kenapa halaman pertamanya kosong? Kau tidak menaruh foto di situ?"

Pertanyaan Hinata menghentikan gerakan tanganku. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasanku padanya. Lantas, aku mencari bahan perbincangan lain. Aku mencoba tidak mengacuhkan pandangan penasaran yang dilayangkan sang Hyuuga dan melanjutkan kegiatanku.

"Selesai."

Aku memandang album yang kini berisikan foto. Bersamaan dengan itu, seorang perawat mengetuk pintu dan mengingatkan bahwa jam besuk sudah habis. Aku menghela napas. Kuletakkan album tersebut di dalam laci.

"Hinata, kau bisa menyimpan album ini."—Paling tidak, aku menitipkannya sampai akhirnya kuambil kembali.

* * *

Aku berlari tergesa menuju sebuah koridor. Barusan aku mendapat telepon dari ayah Hinata. Kondisi sang gadis membuatnya harus dipindahkan ke ruang ICU. Siapa pun tahu, presentase hal baik hanya 50:50 jika seorang pasien sudah masuk ke dalam sana. Aku melihat Nyonya Hyuuga menangis di sisi Hanabi.

" _Suatu saat, kita berdua akan pergi ke sana. Kau pasti bisa melihat pemandangan itu secara langsung, Hinata. Pasti."_

Aku teringat ucapanku sendiri. Kalimat itu, frasa itu, sesungguhnya ditujukan untuk diriku. Aku ingin percaya bahwa Hinata pasti bisa sembuh, bahwa gadis itu masih memiliki peluang atau keajaiban untuk melihat kembali pemandangan secara langsung seperti yang dia idam-idamkan. Aku ingin percaya bahwa kelak aku tidak akan memotret sendirian. Aku ingin percaya bahwa kelak Hinata akan menemaniku memotret banyak objek.

Melihat beberapa dokter yang memasang wajah serius di dalam sana membuat kepercayaanku goyah.

* * *

Seminggu berlalu sejak saat itu. Aku membuka pintu ruangan dengan ragu. Perlahan, aroma obat-obatan yang menyengat memenuhi indera penciumanku. Gadis yang menghuni ruangan ini ada di tengah ruangan. Langkah kaki ini kian terasa berat mencapai tempatnya. Semakin dekat jarak antara aku dan Hinata, semakin jelas pula aku melihat tubuh ringkih sang gadis. Hinata semakin sulit menerima makanan. Satu-satunya jalan agar makanan bisa masuk ke dalam tubuhnya hanya melalui cairan infus. Tubuhnya seperti tinggal tulang belaka, warna kulitnya kian pucat, dan matanya terlihat cekung. Ritme napas sang gadis begitu pelan sampai bisa berhenti sewaktu-waktu.

Aku menggenggam tangan Hinata. Dahiku menyernyit saat merasakan suhu tubuh sang gadis yang begitu dingin. Jika saja perut sang gadis tidak kembang-kempis, aku sudah menyangka bahwa gadis di depanku tidak lagi bernyawa. Sesak rasanya melihat gadis yang kusayangi terbaring seperti ini. Hinata tidak lagi bisa melihat foto yang kukumpulkan. Jangankan melihat foto, untuk membuka mata pun sang gadis harus susah-payah.

"Hinata," panggilku.

Tidak ada respon. Aku merundukkan kepala dan meletakkan bibirku tepat di dekat telinga sang gadis.

"Hinata."

Mereka bilang, syaraf Hinata harus dilatih. Dia harus diajak bicara setiap hari. Jika terus tertidur, Hinata tidak akan tergerak untuk berjuang melawan penyakitnya. Orang tuanya ingin hari-hari Hinata tidak berubah. Sekalipun tidak bisa bertemu pemandangan secara langsung, setidaknya dia bisa bertemu dengan hari esok.

Kelopak mata Hinata terbuka. Namun, cahaya di lensa mata sang gadis terlihat bias. Hinata bilang, pandangannya mulai memburam. Meski begitu, dia masih bisa melihat wajahku. Gadis dengan bola mata pasi itu bahkan menangkup wajahku dengan satu tangannya. Dia menyentuh pipiku.

"… Sasuke-kun, aku merindukan dirimu yang sedang tersenyum."

Ah, entah sudah berapa lama senyuman enyah dari bibirku. Aku tidak bisa memaksakan bibirku untuk menyunggingkan senyuman walaupun senyuman terpaksa. Wajahku terasa kaku.

* * *

Suntik mati. Orang tua mana yang tega melakukan itu pada anaknya? Tidak akan ada. Jika ada peluang keajaiban meski sekecil semut, aku yakin ayah dan ibu Hinata akan mempertimbangkan lagi putusan mereka masak-masak. Namun, Hinata sudah tidak tertolong. Sirat kesakitannya semakin sering terlihat. Ayah dan ibu Hinata pasti tidak ingin memperpanjang penderitaan yang dirasakan darah daging mereka. Kendati harus menjual kemanusiaan mereka, suntik mati sudah diputuskan.

Gadis itu pun bukannya tidak tahu rencana untuknya ke depan. Aku pernah mencoba memberitahunya walau gagal. Saat bibirku tidak mampu lagi bergerak, Hinata meletakkan tangannya di pipiku.

"Aku sudah tahu, Sasuke-kun. Aku mengetahuinya."

Dua puluh tiga jam dari sekarang, Hinata akan memejamkan mata selamanya.

Aku ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersama sang gadis sampai waktu itu tidak ada lagi untuk kami berdua. Aku tidak ingin Hinata pergi dengan tangis. Album yang kutitipkan pada sang gadis kini tergeletak di atas ranjang. Aku menyangga tubuh Hinata, membiarkannya membolak-balik halaman album tersebut.

"Aku tidak benar-benar pergi ke luar. Namun, rasanya sudah seperti pergi ke berbagai macam tempat. Ini semua berkat dirimu, Sasuke-kun."

Dua puluh tiga menit lagi.

Jemari kurus Hinata mendarat di atas kamera yang kubawa masuk ke ruangan. Masih dengan kepala bersandar padaku, Hinata meraih kamera tersebut. Gadis Hyuuga itu ingin memotret beberapa objek dan aku membantunya. Ayah, ibu, Hanabi, Neji, dan vas bunga di sisi ranjang menjadi objek yang ditangkap sang gadis.

"Sasuke-kun, tolong hadap sini."

Aku menoleh. Gadis itu menekan tombol potret. Bersamaan dengan suara kamera, aku merasakan cahaya yang sedikit menyilaukan mengenai mataku. Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Bukan. Bukan potret seperti ini yang kuinginkan." Hinata menelengkan kepalanya lemah. "Aku ingin potret Sasuke-kun yang tersenyum."

Aku terkesiap. Bagaimana aku bisa tersenyum dalam keadaan seperti ini? Bagaimana aku bisa tersenyum sembari menahan air mata yang hendak melesak keluar ini?

"Sasuke-kun, tersenyumlah."

Aku mencoba menarik sisi bibirku. Detik berikutnya, aku merasakan cahaya kamera mendarat di retinaku.

* * *

Aku bersandar di dinding kamarku. Setelan jas hitam masih melekat di tubuhku. Ingatanku masih dipenuhi peristiwa beberapa waktu lalu. Aku berada di antara orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam. Satu per satu dari mereka meletakkan dupa dan bunga bergantian. Penghormatan terakhir bagi seorang gadis yang belum pernah mencicipi manisnya kehidupan normal.

" _Sasuke-kun, ini milikmu, bukan? Ini kami kembalikan. Terima kasih sudah menemani Hinata selama ini."_

Oniks milikku tertuju pada sebuah album _violet_ di tangan. Aku bangkit dan berdiri di dekat meja. Kuraih sesuatu dari dalam sana. kini, album kenangan kami berdua ada di tanganku. Aku terkekeh kecil melihat potret diriku di halaman paling belakang. Aku mencoba tersenyum sembari menahan tangis dan hasilnya jelek. Aku menertawai diriku sendiri. Kemudian, aku membuka halaman pertama album tersebut. Hinata pernah bertanya padaku kenapa halaman pertama album ini kosong. Kini, halaman album ini tidak lagi kosong. Di halaman pertama, terdapat foto seorang gadis yang kusayangi, yang keberadaannya tidak akan pernah tergantikan. Hanya aku yang tahu, bahwa aku pernah memotretmu satu kali. Satu foto dan bagiku itu sudah lebih dari cukup … karena potret dirimu sudah sempurna, Hinata.

Jemariku menggoreskan pena di sampul album. Album ini sudah penuh. Album pertama yang kumiliki. Album yang kuberi tulisan " _dear_ , Hinata".

 **Fin**

* * *

— _Thanks for reading._

(Grey Cho, 2015)


End file.
